Ugly Hearts
by BigWhaleAndBlueBird
Summary: High School of the Dead. Nuff said. For pairings check Bio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **2D here with another Hetalia AU.**

 **This one is base off of HOTD. I was inspired by other authors to do something like this. Though I wanted it to be more twisted than most fanfics. You can't just be expected to get thrown into situations like this without getting trauma. Or have something happen all together.**

 **So without further ado,**

 **Enjoy.**

 **disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to HimaPapa.**

* * *

Arthur looked out over the expanse of the school grounds and sighed. It was another weekend and here he was taking a drag from the cigarette that hung from his lips.

"Why don't you come join us Arthur?" Said Antonio who was sitting down in the circle. Him and a few others would always follow Arthur up here and play cards, money was always bet.

"Yes Arthur, if your down why don't you ask your little friend for some money? I'm sure he can spare a couple hundreds." Francis, the French bastard, spoke and laughed his annoying laugh.

"Ja, you should like, come lose all your money with us." The German(self proclaimed Prussian) spoke and threw another folded dollar into the growing pile for example.

"You need money Artie?" Alfred dug around in his pocket and produced a wallet.

"No thank you Alfred, and for the love of god, it's Arthur!" He threw down his spent cigarette and crushed it with the heel of his foot.

"Okay." Alfred handed it to Kiku who sat beside him. "Hold this for me." He was playing a new game the Asian boy had given him for his birthday that was coming up. He had been impatient which soon led to Kiku giving it to him earlier. Now they were playing it atop the roof while the others played cards.

Arthur sighed as he looked around at the people who had followed him today.

There was of course the frog Francis(French). He was always flirting and sleeping around, but he did have a way of being nice once in awhile. They were the best frenemies after all. Then there was the other two people of Francis' group, Gilbert(Prussian), and Antonio(Spaniard). Gilbert was one of the most narcissistic people Arthur had met. He would always go on about how awesome he was, and even made a group of people who thought they were awesome as well! Antonio on the other hand was a complete ditz. He was always smiling and laughing. It irritated Arthur some, but was okay most of the time. There was Alfred(American), who was apart of the awesome club sadly, who was the sun. He was one of the most popular kids at school. Everyone adored him and wanted to be his friend. "I want to be everyone's friend too!" He had said once when Arthur had talked to him. He was also pretty smart when it came down to it, which was, sadly, not most of the time. And his brother had made his way up here to somehow. Alfred's brother Matthew(Canadian) was a quiet lad who had somehow ended up going out with Gilbert of all people. Arthur guessed that Matthew had lost something, but most likely his sanity. Matthew was happy though so Alfred had told him to 'step off it'. Then there was also Antonio's love. His name was Lovino(Italian) and he was off his rocker. He was always mad at everyone and everything. Bastard this, bastard that. There may be more to Lovino than Arthur could see, he knew that much, but he wasn't interested, so he left it. There was Kiku(Japanese) who was just as quiet, if not more, than Matthew was. He was obsessed with anything anime, as were Francis and Alfred. He was also very polite, and Arthur respected him for that. Then there was Kiku's man friend Heracles(Greek). He was just as quiet as Kiku but could be loud if he wanted. He was always holding some kind of cat and getting in trouble for it. Even now when he was leaning against Alfred he had a cat in his lap. He was always tired too. Thankfully that's where all the weirdos stopped. He would hate it if anymore people came up here.

 _Noisy Gits_ , Arthur thought.

"Come play Arthur!" Francis pouted and threw his cards up. Antonio was getting berated by Lovino and Prussia laughed as he pulled the pile of cash towards himself.

"The awesome me wins again!" He then handed the pile of cash to Matthew. "Now you can get that new book you wanted!" He grinned and kissed Matthew's cheek.

"Thank you Gilbert." Matthew smiled and kissed his cheek back.

"Get a room you two." Everyone looked to Alfred who was still playing his game. "You're making Kiku uncomfortable. And if he leaves I'll lose!" Alfred frowned.

"P-please don't mind me." Kiku forced a smile which was aimed at Matthew and Gilbert.

"N-no, don't be. Sorry." Matthew got up and made his way towards the door that led back into the school. "I was going to the restroom anyway."

"Be back soon Matt!" Alfred yelled over Kiku's head.

"Yeah! Be back soon Birdie!" Gilbert yelled.

"Will you all shut up? I'm getting a headache again." Arthur complained and went to sit by Francis.

"Oh Arthur. Here are some cards." Francis said as he handed Gilbert and Antonio their hands.

"Let's get this over with." He then threw a ten onto the growing pile.

* * *

Alfred stood up and stretched, sighing and relaxing after the telltale pop. The sky was turning hues of purples and pinks. The day was slowly turning into night, and Alfred wanted to be one of the first people to see the stars tonight. They were always beautiful.

"What's going on?" Alfred turned to see Heracles rub at his eyes and hug the cat.

"Oh dude! I'm sorry. I forgot that you were asleep!" Alfred laughed and had an empty cigarette carton thrown at him.

"Do shut it, won't you?" Arthur scowled at him.

"Sorry Artie." Alfred whispered and went over to the fence. He looked down at the track longingly and sighed.

 _I want to run. But I might miss the stars if I go inside!_ , Alfred thought and sighed again.

That's when it all started.

* * *

 **Man it's short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

 **It's me 2D with another chapter here. I'm not sure if this really has a plot at all but I really wanted to kill off countries. So what better way than a fictional zombie story. They won't be called zombies though. I'm not sure what to call them. I'll figure it out though.**

 **So without further ado,**

 **Enjoy.**

 **disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to HimaPapa.**

* * *

Alfred had been standing for awhile when he saw the man. The man was practically tripping over himself while making his way over to the school gates. The gates were open a bit and when he reached them he stumbled through. Alfred chuckled slightly as the man continued his journey inside the campus grounds. Then stopped to look over at the people who were shouting and cheering for their teams. The people playing the game just as loud as their fans. There was also some teachers around the field and would soon see the drunken man.

That didn't turn out to be the case though. As the man made his way over to the stands where the students were some teachers did spot him. They must have thought he was drunk because they turned to one another and started to talk. Probably about who would go stop him and possibly take him home. Then he grabbed one of the students that were at the edge of the stands.

It all happened so fast, and all Alfred could do was stand wide eyed as nothing but a whimper came from his open-to-scream mouth.

The man had yanked the student down and fell atop him. Where he then proceeded to maul the kids face off. There was blood just spilling endlessly from the open face like in one of Kiku's over exaggerated anime films. People started to notice and started screaming. Some tried to pry the man off of the kid as the adults ran to help. Some started to run towards the building.

All was quiet on the roof though. Alfred could still hear his friends ranting about one another and their soft laughs. He could hear the beeps from the game Kiku was playing and Heracles' snores. He then started to sob.

"Alfred-san?" Kiku was the first to notice and looked up cautiously from the game.

"Alfred? Are you okay?" Arthur got up from his spot slowly and dropped his cards.

"What's wrong man? Awesome people don't cry!" Gilbert tried to get him to laugh but he continued to sob quietly.

"Alfred. We won't know what's wrong till you tell us." Kiku put the game down and slid from under Heracles. "Please Alfred." He asked softly but Alfred only pointed to where his eyes were still glued. In the time it took them to ask him and approach Alfred, things had started happening. The kids who got bitten would scream and get up and run away. Then they would start attacking fellow students. By the time Kiku got next to him, the place where it had all started, was empty. All that was left in that spot was the bloody grass. Kiku chuckled and looked out over the empty field, oblivious of the events that had taken place, and the little patch of blood in the vast corner of green.

"Did your team lose? Do you need money for the next few days? I'm sure you can just ask anyone for a dollar or two Alfred. No need to cry." He then patted his shoulder, smiling softly.

"Are you serious?! I was worried for nothing! You insufferable git!" Arthur ragged and threw his empty carton of cigarettes at him. He didn't feel it though.

"Why is everyone so loud if the game's over?" Lovino commented as screams could still be heard, and crashes.

"Maybe some are mad? I mean if Alfred is then who isn't? Or maybe they're happy and are having a parade!" Antonio supplied while smiling.

"That's not it…" Alfred looked at all of them and hiccupped. "That's not it at all." He covered his face and started to really cry. Not just soft sobs but full on screaming. Then the door crashed open.

"Is Alfred okay?!" Matthew looked to everyone and finally went around the corner and spotted Alfred by Kiku. He then went running to Alfred and pulled him into a hug. "Arthur shut the door!" Matthew yelled over Alfred's shoulder. "Close it now!"

The raw urgency in Matthew's voice made Arthur run to the door and slam it shut. It was quiet then as Matthew tried to get Alfred to settle down.

"What happened Matthew-san?" Kiku looked worriedly over at the two twins.

"Shh, I'll tell you all later. Just please, don't make any noises what so ever. And stay away from the fence and out of sight." He said as he dragged his broken down brother to where the card game had taken place not to long ago.

* * *

The screams had died down as night finally took over. There were a few people who had ran out of the school grounds screaming. While others had just gotten bitten to also bite others.

"Will you tell us now." Arthur was looking down at his hands.

"Wait just a few more minutes Arthur." Matthew continued to stroke the hair at the base of Alfred's neck and coo soft reassuring words. "Alfred? Are you okay now?" He only got a hoarse whimper, which he gave a sigh in return.

* * *

"I saw how it all happened Matthew." Alfred squeaked out and clutched tighter to his sweater. "I saw how to all started. I could have stopped it. I could have-."

"No Alfred. There was nothing you could do. And I'm glad you didn't help. I'm glad that all those people got bitten. If it means you're here with me right now." Matthew cooed out and patted his back.

"You can't be serious Birdie. After all the things you told us." Gilbert laughed nervously.

"Dead serious Gilbert." He just continued to stroke Alfred's back without saying anything else.

* * *

"So how do we get out of here?" Arthur looked over to Matthew who was running his hands through Alfred's hair. He was letting Alfred lay his head on his lap and rest. Francis and the rest of the people had fallen asleep halfway through the night. Arthur had fallen asleep first and had also woken first. It didn't look like Matthew had gotten any sleep.

"Well from what I saw… they are attracted to noise. That's all I have so far." He looked away towards the edge of the building. "I know I shouldn't be asking you this. You have no obligations towards me or Alfred, but I want to ask you anyway. I want you to go down there and conduct a few tests with those things. See if they can see. See if they can feel. You just can't make any sound. And if they are after you… don't come back up here."

"Can I ask you why?" Arthur then placed his hand atop Matthew's. "I'm not saying I won't do it. I just want to know why I'm going down into that hell hole."

"I'll do anything and everything to keep my brother from harm Arthur. Keep that in mind if we make it out of here. And watch your back. You can't trust anyone now. Not even me. And if I do die… somehow. Take care of Alfred. With your life."

"Hahaha. Not like it's any use now. I promise. I'll care of Alfred."

"Thank you, Arthur. Thank you so much." He then started to cry.

 _He's just as scared as anyone else_ , Arthur thought.


End file.
